Fete and Fate
by Iuvenalis
Summary: Part II of Christmas Traditions Kenshin stops off at Kaoru's booth at the Fete and gets more than he bargained for. AU, KK :


I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**One of my reviewers (Kazeshinobi) requested to have a continuation of the 'Christmas Traditions' storyline so here it is...there'll be another one soon :-)**

**Part II: Fete and**** Fate**

Bringing her bow level with her face she stroked the arrow back with practiced ease so her hand was in line with her ear. The crowd tittered nervously as she readied to let the arrow fly in the hopes that it would hit its mark. The target on this occasion happened to be a monkey that swung perilously between two diagonal strings which held it in place. Feeling the wind settle slightly, Kaoru pulled her finger loose and released the arrow. It whistled silently and hit its mark: the monkeys head now had an arrow embedded directly in the centre of its forehead.

_No animals were harmed in the process of this fete_ she quoted to herself. _Besides couldn't they think of a different target_ she sighed, this was a children's fete after all. She would have to have a chat with the organisers.

The crowd broke out into an impressive 'ooooh' as the arrow hit, and she bowed reverently accepting her fat dolphin prize from the child. Unknown to Kaoru, Kenshin stood at the back of the group watching her as she proceeded to beat all the other contestants to take first place, mildly surprised at her skill.

Kaoru swung her fat dolphin prize in her hands lazily as she made her way to the voting booth and settled herself in the highchair to tally more votes.

'Hey sister, how's the fundraising going?' enthused Soujirou.

'Brilliant,' she replied dryly, studying him and the red headed man beside him with mild interest.

'How come you're at this booth Miss Kamiya?'

'Someone has to,' she shrugged nonchalantly.

'Mmm and what exactly is your little trick?'

'No trick,' she stated. 'I'm tallying some very important votes,' she informed him gravely.

'Perhaps I could vote?'

'If you wish to experience the great thrill which can only be had through participation in fruit based democracy, please do so by indicating whether you prefer mangos or bananas.'

'Can you put down Banana for me Kaoru? I gotta go to the kissing booth,' he sighed, 'apparently it's my turn,' he finished glumly. 'I never signed up for it so I don't how my name got on the list!'

'Who knows,' smirked Kaoru. Soujirou's eye's narrowed at her expression but he decided against accusing her of being the culprit. That was a risky move indeed.

Kenshin watched as Soujirou loped off with easy grace before leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk in front of Kaoru.

'What did you vote for?' he asked.

'I wouldn't want to affect your elevated influence with my humble opinion Mr. Himura,' continuing to write down Soujirou's preference before tallying it in her own notebook.

'I think bananas taste good,' he mused mildly.

'Bit boring don't you think? You don't strike me as a boring kinda guy.'

'Does that mean Soujirou's boring?'

'No it just means that he has an abnormal dislike of Mango's,' she replied ruefully and she knew why. She remembered the day that they had chased him through the farm next door's orchard throwing rotten mangos at him. It was all in jest really, who knew that it would turn out to be a lifelong torment for him? She bit her lip in mild embarrassment. After that day he never liked them. Suffice to say no one ever asked him about it either, they all knew better than that.

'Mangos it is then.'

'Mmm great, your vote will really make a difference,' she professed her tone implying the complete opposite. 'That Mango has always been a bit of an underdog really. Just wait, it'll edge out in front,' she continued.

'I can only imagine,' replied Kenshin knowing that she was treating him like a child.

Blinking slowly she stared at him as he leaned on her booth table and glanced around casually. He looked entirely at home and yes he looked good today. Damn the man and his constant presence, it was starting to get annoying. His dark blue jeans were just tight enough with a black shirt tucked in loosely as was the fashion _apparently. _His shirt sleeves rolled back in an informal manner he looked like a modern day siren.

Kaoru couldn't help it. She just wanted to touch his hair. It was so long and pretty.

'Can I help you with something?' he drawled.

Snapping out of her little mental wander she realised that in thinking about his hair _she had actually taken hold of his ponytail and had proceeded to stroke it without thought._ Dropping his hair slowly she looked straight into his eyes.

'You have split ends. You should really look after it,' she replied tonelessly.

Raising an eyebrow at her distinct infringement, he grinned.

'You can touch me anytime love,' he growled in a low tone before frowning as someone Kaoru had never seen before approached the booth they both stood at.

'Kenshin I didn't know that you were coming this year!' exclaimed one of the organisers, an elderly lady.

'It was a last minute decision Sayo.' Murmured Kenshin.

'Oh but we've been trying to convince him to come to this fete for years!' she directed her comment happily at Kaoru, who remained entirely impassive to this point. 'He's always so busy but I guess that's what happens when you're a distinguished businessman in the community? How did you manage to persuade him?' she asked glancing between the two of them.

'I promised to let him tie me up and spank me afterwards,' she revealed shyly.

Kenshin brought his hand down over his eyes and clenched his teeth in embarrassment. Kaoru apparently didn't know the meaning of the word restraint.

Sayo's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish before she mumbled that she was needed elsewhere.

'Are you having a good laugh?' he asked dryly.

'Yes,' she chuckled holding her stomach as she gurgled with barely restrained glee.

Today was going to be more fun that she realised.

* * *

I know it's not quite what was asked for but I'll have Part III up soon :-)

Read and Review!

Iuvenalis.


End file.
